ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Snake Jaguar/Transcript
(In a flashback, Wu knocks on the Hidden Workshop's door.) Past Julien: Can I help you? Past Wu: I'm looking for a boy named Zane. Past Julien: Hm. He's out back chopping wood. I'll take you to him. It's curious, you're our second guest in a long while. An old man visited us last night. He had taken ill, and he needed shelter. It was as if winter had followed him here. Past Wu: The Master of Ice. Past Julien: Well, of course, we gave him shelter, food. He was very thankful, and very intrigued by my son. It's peculiar. Ever since he left, Zane's been acting stranger than usual. Past Wu: Very peculiar indeed. Past Julien: Here he is. Past Wu: Hello, Zane. Past Zane: Hello. Have we met? Past Wu: No. But some would say I have a knack at finding young talent. Past Zane: Do you need me to chop wood? Past Wu: Hehe. Maybe one day, but not today. Past Zane: Then why are you here? Are you lost? Past Wu: Lost? Hm. An interesting word. Sometimes one has to be lost in order to be found. Past Zane: That does not make any sense. Past Wu: Maybe one day, but not today. Goodbye, Zane. Past Zane: Uh, will I see you again? Past Wu: I'm sure of it. And when we do, you'll be asked to do far more than chop wood. ---- (Zane, disguised as Snake Jaguar, rode on a train with the other Sons of Garmadon.) Ultra Violet: It's time you meet the Big Man. Zane: The Big Man? (Lloyd rides atop a tram.) Lloyd: Where was Zane last seen? Jay: Central Station. But once they went underground, P.I.X.A.L. lost his signal. We haven't been able to pick up Cole's intercom either. Lloyd: If they're taking Zane to their hideout, then Cole could be held captive there. We can't lose Zane. I'm over Central now. (He jumps off.) Man: Oh, look, son! It's the Green Ninja! Boy: Is it? Where? Man: There! Look! (He points but Lloyd is gone.) Boy: Yeah right, Dad, very funny. Lloyd: No sign of Zane or Cole. They could be anywhere by now. (Nya builds something under the Bounty.) Kai: Ugh, do you mind, sis? We're trying to save Cole and Zane. Nya: What do you think I'm doing? Zane won't last long undercover in a biker gang without a bike. Kai: Oh. Nya: Harumi, can you hand me the electric torque wrench? Harumi: Yes, of course. (She hands her a tool.) Nya: Oh, sweetie, that's the torque multiplier. Harumi: Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I should be doing something more useful. Kai: Lloyd, did you find their hideout? Lloyd: No sign of Zane or Cole. They could be anywhere by now. Jay: Don't worry. We'll find them. Kai and I will search other stations. Lloyd: Where are you, Zane? (Cole is locked up in a cell. He tries to hit it with his Earth Punch but he ends up hurting his hand.) Cole: Ah! Vengestone. Chopper Maroon: Careful! Mohawk: What do you think I'm doing? (Cole looks to see the two carrying a box.) So, what's in the box? Chopper Maroon: You haven't heard? The boss found the key for the last mask. Cole: If they get the last mask, then they'll have all three. Chopper Maroon: Ha! It's all coming together. It'll be good to see Lord Garmadon again. Mohawk: You mean it'll be bad. Cole: Lord Garmadon? Chopper Maroon: Hey! You always talk to yourself this much? Shut it! Cole: I don't talk to myself that much. I mean, sometimes, but not that much. I mean, it's only when I just kind of—oh. (Zane gets shoved in front of a Son of Garmadon.) Zane: Um...so you're the Big Man? Killow: And you're the scum who saved Mr. E. (The Sons of Garmadon reveal Killow. He laughs.) They say your name is Snake Jaguar. What sort of name is that? Zane: The sort that can put you on your backside if you have to ask. (They growl at each other.) So you're in charge of the Sons of Garmadon. Killow: (Laughs.) He thinks I'm in charge. (Everyone laughs.) I'm Killow. It's my job to decide who's in and who's out. You wanna know more about us, first you gotta become one of us. And to be a Son of Garmadon, you first have to ride with us. So what do you say, boys and girls? Shall we take him to the Teeth? Sons of Garmadon: Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Ultra Violet: (Simultaneously) Eyes forward, weirdo. Zane: What is the Teeth? Killow: Like I said, you want answers, first you have to ride. Ultra Violet: (Laughs.) He doesn't have a bike. (Everyone laughs.) Killow: You want to join a motorcycle gang and you have no bike? Zane: I rammed it right down those Ninjas' throats. They had it coming. Killow: You can have Ultra Violet's. Ultra Violet: Huh? What? What? But I wanna ride. Killow: The Quiet One wants you here. Zane: (Whispering) The Quiet One? ("Ultra Violet" goes down to Cole's cell.) "Ultra Violet": I want a word with the Ninja! In private! Chopper Maroon: Oh, hey, easy. Of course, Ultra Violet. He's all yours. Mohawk: Yeah, as long as it's not me. Do whatever you want. (They leave.) Cole: I ain't in the mood, sunshine. (It's revealed she is actually Zane in disguise.) Zane! Zane: Shh. Cole: Oh, haha! Oh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Zane: Did they hurt your eyes? Cole: Yes. No. I'll explain later. Just get me outta here. They have the key to the third mask. Zane: The key? Cole: If they unite all the masks, they're gonna resurrect Lord Garmadon. The bad one! Four arms and all. We need to get that key and get outta here. Zane: Um... Cole: Well, what are you waiting for? Unlock the door. Let's go! Zane: I can't. I need to ride with them to learn who's behind all this. Cole: They're gonna get all the masks! Who cares who's in charge? Zane: When the station clears, break out. Break out and steal the key. Ultra Violet: What do you mean I just walked past here? Get your eyes fixed. Zane: Good luck, friend. (He hides.) Cole: How am I supposed to steal the key? I need a key! Zane? Zane! (Ultra Violet walks by.) Uh...Sane! I'm not sane! Get me outta here! I'm insane! Argh! Aah! Ultra Violet: You and I both. (Laughs.) (They go to the race course.) Ultra Violet: Bikers ready? Killow: (Laughs.) You know the rules when you ride with us? Zane: Let me guess: there are no rules? Killow: Well, that was no fun, was it? Ultra Violet: Ride or die! (They take off.) Zane: Come on, Zane. You can do this. Ultra Violet: (The phone rings.) What do you want? Oh. No, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. What? He is? I'll tell Killow right away. Killow: (He picks up his communication device.) Yes? Ultra Violet: He's one of the Ninja. Killow: Who? Ultra Violet: Snake Jaguar. Killow: Snake Jaguar's a spy? Make sure the new guy doesn't finish the race. Son of Garmadon: I see you, Ninja. (Zane's gas tank leaks and someone lights it up.) Ice! (Someone stops him from extinguishing it but they switched bikes.) Son of Garmadon: Darn it! (He tries to blow it out but was saved when a train came by.) Phew. (The bikers race pass a police car.) Tommy: Ah, dang it! Simon: Didn't spill my coffee. (Chuckles.) Tommy: Well, what are you waiting for? Go, go, go! (They chase the bikers. Zane jumps above the car.) Simon: Still didn't spill it! (His airbag activates.) Arrgh! Zane: P.I.X.A.L., can you read me? My cover may be blown, but I've spotted the Mask of Deception. P.I.X.A.L.: I read you. Acquiring picture. Harumi: Did he say he sees the Mask of Deception? Zane: I don't know how long I'll last, so I'll tell you this now. I don't know who's in charge, but he is known as "The Quiet One." Harumi: The Quiet One? Nya: Hold tight a little longer. We have a new bike coming to you now! Zane, where's Cole? (Cole fails to pick the lock.) Cole: Okay, think. Think, Cole. You're not thinking, you're running your mouth. Look who's talking. Now I am having a conversation with myself. How annoying is that? Chopper Maroon: Hey, Dangerbuff, be quiet! Cole: That's it! Ahem. Shine, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer. Hey there glow worm. Don't get dimmer! Shine, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer! Hey there, little glow worm! Don't get dimmer! Shine, little glow worm! Don't get dimmer! Hey, little glow worm! Chopper Maroon: (Simultaneously) Stop! Cole: Glimmer glimmer! Shine, little glow worm! Don't get dimmer! Shine, little glow worm, shine, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer! Chopper Maroon: (Simultaneously) I can't take it! (He runs to Cole.) Would you stop!? Cole: Hm, maybe. (He hits him and steals the cell key.) Dad would be proud. (Zane stops behind a bus.) Zane: P.I.X.A.L., the mask is getting away. Can you find me a route through? P.I.X.A.L.: All routes are blocked. Zane: Then I'll have to find my own. (He goes back to Nindroid form.) Just passing through! Man: Look, son, there's the Titanium one! (Zane changes back to his Snake Jaguar disguise.) Boy: Yeah, right, Dad. Nya: Zane. Look up. You have some help. Let her fly. (They deliver his new bike.) Zane: This will do. Nya: Hope we're not too late to the party. Think you can catch up? Zane: I don't think. I know. Driver: Wow! How do I rent one of those? (Cole looks inside the room with the box.) Cole: Huh. (He unlocks the door.) The key to the third mask? (He uncovers the box to reveal a baby.) Ugh! Uh oh! And...that's not a key. Sorry, baby, but I'm looking for a key. I gotta go. You understand. (He gets up to leave but the baby cries.) Oh, fine. But for the record, I'm no longer talking to myself. I'm talking to you. Ultra Violet: (Laughs.) You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you? (The baby cries again.) Sweet, isn't he? Cole: "He?" If you want the masks to bring back Garmadon, why take a child? Ultra Violet: You really have no clue, do you? (They fight and the baby cries when Ultra Violet catches him.) Cole: You wouldn't hurt a child! Ultra Violet: Lord Garmadon will not be stopped. Cole: Lloyd saved his father. He sacrificed himself for Ninjago. He wasn't a bad man. Ultra Violet: This one will be. (She kicks him.) Lord Garmadon will eventually destroy you all. (He closes the door on her.) (Zane stops two bikers.) Zane: Yes, this will do just fine. (He stops more, leaving Mr. E and Killow.) Son of Garmadon: Argh, Snake Jaguar! Zane: I've caught up with the mask. (Killow puts the mask on and starts levitating rocks.) Nya: Zane, are you seeing what we're seeing? Zane: I was going to ask you the same thing. Nya: If you're having trouble, I built in some additional help. Zane: I see that now. Activating. (The Falcon flies out and destroys the rocks.) It's good to see you too, my old friend. Or should I say, new? Killow: You brought a Ninja with you. This is your fault! Fix it! (Mr. E stays behind to stop Zane.) Zane: You're the Quiet One, aren't you? You're the one in charge! Ugh! Who are you? (As they drive toward a cliff, Mr. E holds onto his handle to prevent him from steering away.) Who are you!? (They both jump off their bikes. Zane sees sparks coming out of Mr. E.) You're...You're like me. A Nindroid. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Transcript Category:Episodes